A Love Forgotten
by Daroga's Sidekick
Summary: Lily in her 5th year. James and Co. Their trials as they continue to learn and grow, under the darkest time period of Voldemort's Terror. Yeah here it is Valentine's day! Who is the Masked Gigolo?? R/R
1. The Fifth Year

A Love Forgotten 

By me 

Lily watched a bunch of 1st and 2nd years frantically run around the station. She remembered when she first came to Hogwarts; she had done the exact same thing when she got to the station. She glanced at her best friend Adrienne Boardman, she seemed to be also thinking when she came to Hogwarts, and she smiled at Lily, pulled her hand and guided her into the train.

Lily followed her into the train, "Adrienne, are you happy about going into the 5th year?" "Yeah, Adrienne replied excitedly, all of the classes, feasts, you, James and I are prefects, Quiditch, and the pranks pulled on the Slytherins by the guys, she turned around to face Lily, she had a wicked smile on her face "Torture the evil Celia." Lily's smile faded, she hated Celia Vinsburg with a deep passion. Celia had stolen Lily's first love, James Potter. And everyone knew she didn't take it very lightly. Adrienne noticed Lily's crestfallen face, " Hey, Lil, don't worry about it, we'll make sure she doesn't have a very fun year this year." Lily looked up and smiled, she could always count on Adrienne to make her happy. "Do you think Ariel and Ivy will help?" Adrienne turned around to look at Lily, and hit her on the head " what kind of chip do you have up there, a Dorito, of course they will help us they hate that bleached out clown." Lily had to laugh, Celia very much indeed look like a bleached out clown, her hair was very bleached and it looked like it was about to fall out, and her makeup was thick and cakey and one day was probably going to clump up and fall into her cereal. And it didn't help matters that she was possessive, rude, and mean to everyone except James. Lily noticed the sudden quietness and looked up from where she was standing, she noticed Adrienne all the way down the corridor. "Oh Lily I've found them." Lily ran over, she had heard the distinctive drop in Adrienne's voice, she rushed up behind her and peered into the compartment "Ugh Celia." The ugly blonde stood up as the two girls entered "Oh it's so nice to see you too, Adrienne, Lily." Celia sneered Lily was very much used to Celia's sarcasm " Speak for yourself Celia." Celia glared at Adrienne, the hatred was unmistakable. James walked over to Celia "It's okay Hun they don't mean it." Lily always knew he would remain faithful to Celia even when she was mean to Adrienne and herself. Celia shot a glance at Lily before she smiled back up at James, " James, she asked in a soft silky voice, " Sometimes don't you think that Adrienne, Ariel, and Ivy are using Lily." She looked down as though in deep thought, " I mean she doesn't look anything like them, so compared to them, Celia motioned towards the three blondes "Lily looks like a street urchin." She smiled, at a very close to tears Lily. James looked up like he didn't have a clue at what she was talking about, so Ariel stepped in, " Well Celia, she started, that doesn't make much sense, because to be friends you don't have to look like each other. Ariel cleared her throat. "But, if that is your theory then it brings it all up to focus." "What up to focus Ariel?" Celia's smile was slowly disappearing. " Well Celia the reason you have no friends is because no one wants to look like a half baked clown." Ariel smiled. Celia stood up; she turned around to give the laughing Sirius, Remus, and Peter a death stares. " Fine, FINE, Ariel I'm leaving, see you in hell Lancaster, and all the rest of your friends. Celia turned around to face James; she blew a kiss to him " Bye my precious boo cakes." James turned beet red, and you could here Sirius in the back start coughing " Queer." Celia gave him another stare and walked out of the room; on her way out she leaned over to Lily and whispered "Bitch." She then left. A lot happened in the next couple of minutes, Lily burst into tears and ran out of the room with Ariel and Ivy running after her, while James and Adrienne started arguing about Celia, with James defending her and Adrienne offending her, and admist it all Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat back on the cushions, "I can't wait to reach the school, Sirius laughed gleefully, just think of all the fun we will have when we reach Hogwarts, if all this just happened now and we haven't even left the train station. ~ Fin~ 

Disclaimer: none of these people belong to me except Adrienne, Ariel, Ivy, and Celia. 

Authors Note: IM sorry this sucked I hope to do better on the next one, hey what can I say it's my first try J

C-ya 


	2. Trip to Hogsmeade

A Love Forgotten 

By: Mlle.Lupin

Lily glanced around the classroom. History of Magic was easily the most boring class she had. Even James and his gang were bored, James was doodling on the desk, Sirius seemed to be making little noises, his mouth moved slowly and then rapidly, like he was talking to someone, Remus was sleeping, and by god the boy needed the sleep. And Peter was sleeping and drooling all over his desk. "Alright class, please do a essay on how on how the founders of Hogwarts built this wonderful school." Prof. Binns smiled cheesy like "Two rolls of parchment, nothing less, to be handed in Monday." "Have a nice weekend!" Lily got up and stretched "Ah that feels so good." She thought. " Hogsmeade this week chums." "Yeah lets go this weekend!" Sirius beamed at Adrienne "I knew I could count on you to want a good time." He looked around "Unlike these saps." He pointed at the still sleepy guys. They're probably going to fall head first into their steak if they don't keep their head up some how." He ushered the guys towards the door, "See you girls at dinner." Sirius turned and walked out of the room. Lily now was the only person left in the room all of her friends had left already, "All the better" she thought "Now I can talk to Sirius alone." Lily ran out after him. She

Wanted to talk to him about James and Celia. But before she was even within earshot of him someone jerked her from behind and pulled her into an empty classroom. " What the." "Shh. Lily it's me." Lily turned around sharply and saw Adrienne. "He doesn't like her." Adrienne whispered fiercely. "What? Who doesn't like her." Adrienne looked at Lily like she was a redneck kid. "Come on Lily think" Adrienne pleaded "James doesn't like Celia, at least not anymore. Lily's face first twisted in shock then it broke out in a smile. She couldn't believe her luck. "Tell me more." Lily started panting as she waited for Adrienne to start. The anticipation was too much for Lily to bear "Sirius told me that it was only lust, I guess he wanted something different, and she was the only nice Slytherin." Adrienne rolled her eyes, "But that's a bunch of lies." She said, "He's going to dump her the day after the Halloween Masquerade." Lily's smile grew bigger, "Oh my god, oh my god!" She started hyperventilating, "What do I do Adrienne?" "Just be yourself," her friend advised " And wear something really unforgettable to the Masquerade, so he is bound to notice you." Lily nodded her head and started smiling. She hoped this was a good enough plan to when him over, something simple just might do the trick. Hopefully 

"Where were you guys last night?" It was the next morning and the four girls were at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast and getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. "Come on!" Lily looked up from her cereal to answer Ivy; " We were planning what to be for the Masquerade." "Oh.. I see." "Well" Ariel said finally getting up "We had better go and meet the guys." There was a murmur of agreement as everyone started getting up and grabbing their purses, "Oh and Adrienne." Adrienne looked up, "Yeah Ariel?" "Remus likes you." Lily had to stifle a laugh as her friends normally pale face turned practically transparent. "Really?" she asked weakly. Ariel nodded her head " But don't worry about it Adrienne, it can't be as bad as it seems." Adrienne nodded her head "yes" her large blue eyes getting wider and wider, but in Lily's opinion she didn't look even half convinced.

At Hogsmeade everyone seemed to think only about the Masquerade. Even the guys didn't go into the joke shop, they chose to talk about their own costumes as well, "I'm going to be cupid, and all the girls will love my charm and handsome self, they won't be able to resist Don Juan Cupid." Everyone started laughing "Yeah right Sirius" James said cracking up "You'll be the center of attention when someone pulls down your pants and sticks one of your arrows up your butt." By this time everyone was almost laughing so hard they were crying, but Sirius was evidently pissed off. "Who are you going to be pretty boy?" Sirius's face was red with anger. James smiled and raised his head as though in a high position, " I am to be Ganymede." Sirius dropped his mouth and shrugged his shoulders "Who the hell is freaking Gany-whatever?" " He was a royal cupbearer to the Greek Gods, he was so beautiful that Zeus made him into a minor god and made him his lover." Adrienne answered, James shot her a look of thanks but Sirius looked like he was going to be sick "James is going to be a queer guy?" He asked in disbelief. "And he's making fun of me?" James fixed him with a look that said, "don't even go there" before he turned his attention to the girls. "What will you girls be going as?" James inquired. Lily put her finger to her mouth and whispered "_Secret_" James raised his eyebrows obviously intrigued, while Sirius's mouth was developing into a sinister grin "Don't even say it!" "But.." "NO Sirius," Adrienne's hand was placed over his mouth; preventing him from saying anything, as it was already apparent he was going to say something nasty. "Ewwww." Adrienne's moan of disgust rang throughout the town; she turned around to face her friends "He licked me!" Her face was distorted in horror. But Sirius was grinning from ear to ear "And there is plenty more from where that came from." He started arching his eyebrows and did a motion with his mouth. Lily stood there confused "Um, Adrienne, Ivy, guys, what does it mean when he flicks his tongue like that?" Lily looked around cluelessly, her friends were shaking their heads in disgust and Remus and James were hitting a laughing Sirius. She could only guess it meant something gross, and she made a mental note to ask her friends about it later. Adrienne stood up and said to her friends, "Next Hogsmeade weekend we go clubbing to get away from all of them." She pointed her finger at the guys, Sirius now had taken an interest in them, he sauntered over toward them, and Lily could still see tears in his eyes where he had been laughing too hard. "Will there be boys at this club you are going to take them to Adrienne?" His voice was sickening sweet and reminded Lily of her twin Petunia, when she wanted something. But when Adrienne spoke her voice wasn't sweet it was dripping with sarcasm, she smiled at Sirius, "No Sirius, it's a nun club." She grabbed her friends; " We need to go get ready for the Masquerade." Adrienne smiled Sirius's fake smile "See you guys down at the castle." As they waved their good-byes, Lily could have sworn that James winked at her. Perhaps it meant something. "Well" she thought, "I will just have to wait and see." Lily walked off with her friends carefree and not knowing that tonight just might be the best night of her life. Fin~

Disclaimer: none of these peeps belong to me except for Adrienne, Ivy, and Ariel 

Authors note: I hope you people's liked this one also if not tell me what I did wrong. Also I want to thank the people who reviewed my story, soo thanks. And to my dear sweet brook who said, "This book should be published" It was her first time on ff.n but I still luv ya brook and my boo-cakes (brook knows what it means) well c~ya;)

P.S. Petunia could be Lily's fraternal twin and we just not know it soo I put her in that positionJ


	3. Masquerade and Consequences

A Love Forgotten

By: Mlle.Lupin

A.N I Live! No I'm j/k hey peeps I'm soooo sorry this took so long I feel soo bad. But IM here and that's all that matters, well onto the story. I hope you guys like it J

********************************************************************

"Where are they?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Yeah I know, they were supposed to be down here," Ivy checked the clock on the wall,"10 minutes ago." 

"Who was the one who told Sirius the time to meet us?" 

"Who was the one who actually relied on Sirius to remember anything?" Adrienne remarked dryly. 

"Well the masquerade has already started, so lets just go down. The guys will figure out where we are soon enough."

The four girls murmured agreements, with Ariel cursing out Sirius, and climbed through the portrait.

*****************************************************************

"Where the hell have you four been?"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Adrienne I told you I was going as cupid."

"Wearing a diaper though? I'm surprised they had your size for a ghetto booty like yours." Adrienne turned around to give lily a look that said "What a loser."

"Aha, ha, ha, very funny Adrienne," Sirius laughed sarcastically, "For your information it's a bed sheet."

"Oh a bed sheet, that's so much better."

Sirius glared at her. He glanced at what the girls were wearing, briefly, "And what are you three, "Charlie's Angel's" witch style and," He paused to look at Lily, "And a Cornish Pixie, now that's a great combo." Sirius made an exasperated gesture with his hands.

"We are not "Charlie's Angels" witch style, and Lily's not a Cornish Pixie. I'm a phoenix, Ariel is a unicorn, Ivy is Aphrodite, and Lily is a fairy, smart stuff."

"Well I never would have guessed Adrienne." 

Sirius turned around and motioned for them to follow him. Lily took this opportunity to glance at the action around them. She saw five clowns, Poseidon, seven princesses, a gypsy, and a flasher. Prof.Dumbledore was dressed up as Merlin and Prof.McGonagal was…well she was a witch wearing horrid orange and black stockings. 

And then Lily spotted them. James in his short white toga, leather sandals, his vivid blue eyes, Lily could see twenty feet away, while his jet, black hair was as messy as always. And there was Celia, hanging all over him dressed as a nymph. Her dress was a very transparent dress, made of white gossamer. She looked as sluty as ever. Lily wanted to run up and hit her in the face.

"Oh my god Lily, there he is. What do I do?" 

Adrienne's voice was panicky and it scared Lily. Her friend was never like this around the guys. But of course Remus liked her and it was completely evident to Lily that Adrienne liked him back. 

" Just be yourself Adrienne," Lily glared at her and said, "And don't be nervous around him Adrienne, or else you will spook him out!" Lily would have spoken more words of encouragement to her friend, but then a loud voice yelled in her ear,

"James, I've found them!" 

Lily clutched her ears and murmured "Thanks Sirius" Lily watched as James walked up with Celia on his arms. Remus and Peter were right behind them. Lily felt a slight twinge in her stomach as James approached nearer. 

"Awesome outfits girls, very nice."

"Thanks James, are you supposed to be a nymph Celia?" 

Celia smirked at Lily, "Good job Lily, are you supposed to be a Cornish Pixie?" 

"Nope," Sirius piped up, "I already guessed that, she's a fairy."

"Oh how nice Sirius, but I never asked you to talk, so don't do it again, ok."

Sirius's smile faded and he gave her the finger, but Celia wasn't paying attention, she had shifted her attention to Ivy, "Oh yeah, Lucius wants to see you Ivy."

"Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy?" Lily asked, as Ivy walked over to where Lucius was standing with his friends.

"Gosh Lily doesn't anything penetrate that thick skull of yours?" Celia gave Lily a smart look, "Yes I meant Lucius Malfoy, Lily, and yes I do believe they have a "thing" going on." Celia stared at the gaping faces in amusement, "Now if you guys will excuse me, I must go converse with my fellow Slytherins." And with a final wave she was gone.

"Ewwww Lucius Malfoy," Ariel muttered, shaking her head in disgust, "He has no butt at all!" 

"I know" Lily agreed. She watched as the couples started pairing off. A slow song by the Nimianes had come on and she watched as all her friends started dancing. Sirius and Ariel were dancing,with Sirius trying to grab her butt. Remus was awkwardly asking Adrienne, and Peter dancing with a Ravenclaw. Only one remained. 

"James where is Celia?" He looked at Lily, she wasn't sure, but she thought she a look of anger, and when he spoke his voice was full of bitterness.

"I have no clue Lil', but im tired of standing here looking like a fool." He smiled at Lily; "Come get some punch with me." 

After they got their punch, James walked with Lily. They circled the entire hall, but they didn't see any sign of Celia. While walking, James told Lily all about Celia and how sick he was with her attitude. With every offending remark he made about Celia, Lily's happiness arose. But she still hated to see him so upset…"

"…She just doesn't get it Lil', I mean…" He stopped and looked up.

"What?" Lily asked curiously. 

"Look" James pointed up above him to a small, green plant.

"Mistletoe!" Lily murmured. James smiled at her,

"Tradition" he said with a hint of glee.

Lily's eyes opened even wider, her mouth gaped open, half in disbelief and half in happiness. 

"James," she said still staring at the plant, "Why is there mistletoe at a Halloween Masquerade? Isn't that Christmas?"

James stared at her thoughtfully, "You're right" he concluded finally, "Someone must have put it there on purpose..um.. Accident." He laughed outright, "But it's there, and tradition is tradition."

Lily stared at James. His eyes glittered happily. Something isn't right she thought. She opened her mouth to protest, but he put his finger to her mouth and pressed his lips against hers. Oh my god, she thought as his lips pressed harder into hers, this is soo wonderful!" Suddenly a sharp pain came to her mouth, she broke the kiss, "Oh crap," she yelled as she tasted blood in her mouth. Her mouth hurt like hell. She looked up at the attacker. She should have known, "Celia" she breathed. Another blow came to her face, this time she heard something crack. One of Celia's friends hit Lily Square in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. She barely heard Celia's yelling at her, but she did see out of the corner of her eyes, Sirius and Remus running over to James, where Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were on top of him, hitting him. Oh god, she thought, this was going to be a huge fight with Sirius in there. 

Celia's friends continued hitting lily in the face and the stomach. Where are all the teachers Lily thought? The pain was almost unbearable now, and Lily could feel herself beginning to faint. Everything became a loud roar. Her head hurt so much. She felt the weight of Celia being lifted off her, and as she stared up into the faces of Prof. Dumbledore and Adrienne she blacked out.

A.N yeah I finished! Ok how cheesy was that. Very bad yes I know probably not as good as the other ones, oh well next one will be and I'm almost finished with it soo yeah it won't be a long wait. Disclaimer: you know what belongs to me and what doesn't Charlie's Angels belongs to whoever created them blah, blah, blah I'm finished here well ciao peeps luv much J


	4. A Beautiful Love

A Love Forgotten Pt 4-10

By: Mlle Lupin 

Chapter 4: Secretive Acts

"This has got to be the single most worst day in my life, Lily moaned aloud, " James, Sirius, and Remus got more detention then Celia and all her stupid freak friends!"

Adrienne put her arm around her friend shoulders comfortingly, "It will be ok Lil'," She said soothingly, "The guys will never let Celia and her cronies live this down." 

Lily sighed exasperatedly. She knew Adrienne was right, but it didn't seem fair the guys got 2 weeks of detention and Celia and her friends got only 1 week. Not to mention that Lily got a bruised and a split lip, making her look like someone from the WWF and Celia didn't even get a scratch on her. 

Adrienne nudged her in the ribs suddenly, "Lil' look there's the gang." She pointed out, as Ariel ran up to Lily and Adrienne, her face carved into a grotesque look. 

"Ivy…and Lucius…going out." Ariel's words were spat out painfully, almost as though it hurt her just saying it. 

"She's right," James said in a solemn tone, right behind her, "They've been going out since the beginning of school." 

Lily and Adrienne's mouth dropped open in aghast. 

"That's exactly what Ariel did, except after that a string of potty mouth words came out of her mouth." Sirius said, and he even demonstrated the act by moving his hand up and down, mimicking the words that Ariel used, until Ariel shut him up by wrenching his hand backward. 

"We tried to get her to change her mind," Ariel continued, "But she stuck him out and is now pissed off at me."

Lily stuttered until she found the right words, "Can we continue this conversation in the common room?" She asked. Ariel looked at her strangely, but everyone agreed and walked off towards the Gryffindor common room, where James rambled off the password "Spicy Bat Wings," and everyone climbed in.

Chapter 5: Dinner Delights

They talked for about an hour. Talking about what would happen if Ivy left their group. If she suddenly turned against them and fell into the Slytherin side, what they would do. And after everyone had said his or her share on the situation, everyone lapsed into an uncomfterble silence. This is weird, Lily thought as she shifted uneasily in her chair.

"I hope they have butter pecan ice cream for dessert." Peter said unexpectedly. A smile started appearing on Lily's face, A snort came from Sirius's throat and in a second everyone was on the floor rolling in laughter. It wasn't even that funny, but Lily was laughing so hard that tears came from her eyes. 

"We have to go eat dinner." James finally choked out, as he polished his glasses. 

They all nodded their heads in agreement. And as they climbed out of the portrait together, they were all startled by Ivy who just came from around the corner. 

"What's so funny?" She asked. But they held back their laughs and shook their heads. 

Ivy gave them a look that said "Yeah sure." 

They all waited until Ivy had gone into the portrait, before the started cracking up again at nothing in particular, and headed down the corridor to the Great Hall.

Chapter 6: Spookiness 

The weeks passed peacefully enough. Only small incidents occurred to the Slytherin students. A potion gone wrong, Food that exploded all over their face's, burps that occurred when they weren't expected. But no one suspected the 5th year Gryffindors. 

Lily and James became increasingly open, that they liked each other, but they were too shy to do anything about it. The same also went for Remus and Adrienne. 

Ivy continued to go out with Lucius and ceased hanging out with Lily and her friends. And to Lily's disgust Severus Snape had developed a crush on her.

The classes also became much harder as the term drew to an end. An especially hard class, were potions with Prof.Scelestus. He seemed to hate all Gryffindors since the Quiditch season had started and Gryffindor had won the first match against Slytherin. Prof. McGonagall was making Transfiguration a direct challenge to everyone, except James, who passed all the tests with flying colors.

But it was Christmas that really bugged Lily. She was getting Sirius a CD from his favorite group "Aetherius Piskies", Peter was getting 3 bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and a beanie that said on the front "The Hulk" and on the back it said "Sometimes mistaken for The Bulk", Ariel was getting "Guide to the Stars", Adrienne was getting "Famous Seers and Prophets of our Time," Remus was getting the book "Good Vs Evil: Famous Battles of the Dark and the Light." But James was another story. She had no clue what to get him.

"Get him a Quiditch book." Ariel suggested, one Friday afternoon. 

"No, I got him one last year."

"How about some cologne?" Adrienne asked.

"No he might think that I think he stinks."

Adrienne and Ariel shrugged their shoulders, "Sorry Lil', we aren't good for suggestions." 

"Well what are you guys getting the guys?" 

"Getting us guys?" A voice above Lily said.

She looked up. "Yeah James, we're talking about "you guys."

James came from around Lily's chair and sat in the one next to her. "We already have all your presents."

"Where is the rest of the gang?" Adrienne asked innocently

James smiled, "Looking for Remus, Adri? Why don't you ask him out Adrienne? You know you like him and he likes you. It's not that hard." 

Adrienne arched an eyebrow, "Really James, you must learn to practice what you preach." She said with a smirk

James smile faded and his face became unreadable, almost like a mask. A sudden thudding noise made everyone turn his or her heads toward Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Sirius threw a small box at Adrienne.

"Read them for us." He said as he plopped down next to Adrienne. Lily leaned forward to see what it was. Tarot. Lily knew nobody was more accurate at reading the Tarot then Adrienne.

Shuffle them and do us all at once." He commanded 

Adrienne looked at him skeptically, "I don't think it works that way Sirius, but I'll try. Everyone think of a question, while I shuffle."

Lily's immediate question to ask was "Does James like me?" But she couldn't ask that question in front of all his friends.

"Ok do you guys have a Question?"

"Yeah, I do" Ariel said, "How about, Can you give us insight to the year ahead?"

"Ok" 

Lily watched as Adrienne cut the decks into 3 groups. She turned over the 1st card. Lily stared at the card, she heard Peter take a huge gulp. 

"Death" Adrienne whispered

"What does it mean?" James asked urgently

"Loss and universal separation. Someone we know will be lost to us forever." Adrienne replied in a sad voice.

"Spooky" Sirius added, "Next card"

Adrienne turned the 2nd card over slowly. Great, Lily thought, another bad card.

"The Devil, it means destruction. Someone is trying to destroy us with black magic."

James nodded his head, as though he expected it. "Voldemort," He said, "He's killing everywhere."

Lily sighed heavily. She didn't like this reading. Especially sense Adrienne's cards never lied. She waited as Adrienne turned over the last card.

"Oh, that's got to be a good card!" Sirius shouted. 

"Not really," Adrienne said as she held up the card for all of them to see, "The High Priestess means that things aren't going to be what they seem. Mysterious things will happen."

"Well, that was interesting." Remus remarked as Adrienne started putting the cards away.

"I wonder who's going to die?" 

"Really Peter," Ariel cried in aghast, "What kind of question is that?"

Sirius quickly changing the subject said, "Who's staying for Christmas?"

Everyone raised his or her hands

"I'm soo glad next week is our last week before the holidays," James said as he stretched his legs over the armchair, "But I'm not glad that I must leave this happy conversation to go study for our charms test on Monday." He hopped of the chair and went to grab his stuff from his dorm. Halfway up the stairs he came back down and asked Lily if should would come to the library and help him study. She wasn't expecting him to ask her to help him to study. But naturally she said yes.

As she walked with James towards the portrait, she noticed that all her friends were watching James and herself. But she dismissed it as nothing. But what Lily didn't know was that the moment the 2 of them left the common room, Sirius, Ariel, Remus, Adrienne, and Peter all started laughing and slapping each other high fives on a job well done.

Chapter 7: Romeo and Juliet

"So do you think you finally get the Expansion Charm?"

"Um…yeah…sure I do."

Lily glared at James, "What is up with you James? You are putting no effort into this at all?" 

"Sorry Lil', I have other things on my mind."

"Oh well, I'm so sorry I have bothered you in your daydreaming escapade, but as my memory recalls you're the one who asked me to come help you study. I have other things to do, then sit here and watch you goggle into nothingness!" As she grabbed her wand and books, James grabbed her hand.

"Lily what's wrong?" He asked concern in his eyes. Lily felt her anger become taken over by a rush of sadness, and sat down and sobbed. 

"It's you James," she finally choked out. She went on to rambling on and on about how much she liked him, how much she hated Celia, how she felt so miserable when he didn't take notice to her. And then she finally stopped crying, relieved that he knew. His only response to her was…

"I like you too"

She looked up at him. Her emerald eyes were still moist from the tears. "So…what do we do?" she asked him

"Well since we both like each other, I suppose we go out."

She smiled up at him, "Then ask away."

James pulled himself up to full height and straightened his clothes. He even tried to straighten his hair, but he knew he would lose the battle and left it the way it was. His bright blue eyes stared straight into Lily's emerald green eyes.

"My fair Lily Evans," he began, "Whilst Thou be my girlfriend?"

Lily had to laugh at his pathetic attempt to act like a knight, but she went along with it.

"My gallant knight James Potter, that I will become willingly."

And before James could even lean in to kiss her, Lily, for the first time in her life, made the move before the guy.

Chapter 8: Christmas!

The holiday vacation was finally here. And the entire gang had the entire Gryffindor tower to themselves. Almost everyday they went out into the grounds and had snow ball fights and they built snowmen. And almost every night they all curled up and fell asleep in front of the fire.

And then finally Christmas arrived. At the foot of her bed on Christmas morning was a neat pile of gifts. Lily got love charms from Ariel. From Adrienne she got a hat and scarf made out of chenille, in her favorite colors, green and purple. From Sirius she got a CD, The Niamiens. Remus got her a journal with a dark red velvet cover and a lily on the front. Peter got her a book about Aggripa. She had opened them all except for one. A small casket. As she finally opened it, inside was a small jeweled heart necklace. And inside the small heart was a picture of her and James. She almost started crying when she looked inside. 

Lily opened her mouth to tell Ariel and Adrienne about it. But as she listened to the silence in her dorm, she realized no one was in there but her. They must be in the common room, she thought hurriedly, as she pulled her thick red hair into a ponytail. She checked her face in the mirror and then ran out the door and down the stairs.

Chapter 9:Peacefulness

"So do you like your present?"

"Yeah." Lily murmured. It was the late evening and everyone was asleep except for the couple. Lily was nestled into James arms. She felt so at peace when she was with him.

"Isn't it cool how Remus and Adrienne got together on Christmas?"

"It's about time they did."

Lily laughed, "Be nice James, it wasn't as though you were Dr. Zoom at asking me out."

James blew a raspberry.

"Yeah same to you too, Hun." And at that Lily fell asleep in the arms of her boyfriend.

Chapter 10: A Dose of Reality

Lily woke up to the feeling of someone shaking her roughly.

"Lily, wake up now!"

Lily opened her eyes at the direct command. James's face was right in front of hers. She started to smile, but quickly stopped when she saw the worried face James wore.

"Wha-What is it James?" She heard the sounds of crying. She glanced around James's shoulder to see Adrienne and Ariel both bawling their eyes out. Lily was up in a flash. "What happened?" She asked the guys. Sirius handed her the Daily Prophet. The title headlines read:

Voldemort Strikes Again: 8 Dead

Lily sank to her knees. Her eyes started watering. She had no clue who died, but she had a feeling inside her.

"Lil'," James said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Ivy and her entire family were killed at Voldemort's hand, plus 3 muggles.

Lily's mouth gaped open but no words came out. Instead tears flowed. Everything in her life came tumbling down again, Just as it was getting better. Ivy had ceased being Lily's friend, but Lily hadn't stopped thinking about her or caring about her after all they went through as friends. 

"Adrienne, sing her a requiem." Lily pleaded. "Please Adrienne, sing it so her soul may go to Heaven.

Adrienne looked as though she didn't have the strength to go out in the snow to sing. But she agreed and motioned for everyone to go grab his or her cloaks and go outside.

The entire group trudged outside in the snow, led by Ariel. Ariel stopped at a certain spot In between the Forbidden Forest and a small stream that flowed into the lakes. And as soon as everyone bowed their heads, Adrienne sang the invocations of Heaven.

As the notes of Sanctus filled the frosty air, it seemed as though the spirits were dancing in the wind around them. Especially around Adrienne, her extremely long blonde hair spiraled up towards the sky, as though a ladder into the clouds. Everyone's dark cloaks billowing in the wind made them all look like Gregorian Monks.

As the last note died away, everyone stood in silence. But the silence was soon broken due to the fact a slow applauding came from behind them. Everyone whipped around to see Prof. Dumbledore standing at the edge of the forest, with Fawkes his Phoenix on his shoulder.

"That was extremely beautiful Adrienne," He said, "I'm sure Ivy can rest now, knowing that her true friends still loved her, even when she deserted them." 

Lily tried to smile, He must think we are nutters standing out her in the snow, she thought. 

"Fawkes, here thought it was another of his kind, with the way you sing Adrienne." 

Lily saw a pink tinge on Adrienne's face. She knew Adrienne was thinking whether this was a compliment or not."

Dumbledore smiled at them, " Come now, you don't think the dead really leave us do you? Couldn't you feel Ivy's spirit here as you listened to Adrienne sing. I felt her and I know you all did. So don't ever think she will ever leave you, for she is already inside you." And as he spoke those final words he tapped his heart. "Now come on inside before you all get the chills." 

They all followed him up the hill to the castle. Lily was thinking about what he said, and she hoped it was true. She knew it was, Because she knew Ivy would never really leave her heart, she would even if she left Lily's group of friends or when she passed on to another life. But what Lily didn't know was that more pain and heartache was coming her way. More then any other pain that her life had yet seen. Because in the end didn't Adrienne's cards always tell the truth.

Fin~

An Ahhhh that was good I liked that one, I bit too long though, oh well be sure to review please, I need feedback on what you peeps like and don't. Hope yall are having fun doing whatever your doing well g2g ciao   
J


	5. The Moon Doesn't Care

A Love Forgotten

By: Mlle. Lupin

They had a special ceremony for Ivy once school started up again. Everyone seemed shook up by the fact that one of Hogwarts students actually was murdered. Classes were cancelled for one day, so that all the students could mourn for Ivy.

But the second classes started up again; everyone shed their mournful state. Even Lucius found a new girlfriend. A tall blonde named Narcissa.

"You know, Lucius's new girlfriend looks a lot like a veela." Sirius said one morning at breakfast. Ariel looked at him like he had gone nutters. "With a really bad nose job." He added quickly.

"You know Lil', I think Severus has a crush on you," Adrienne remarked as she zoned off, "He keeps staring over here at you. He has a dreamy look in his eyes when he sees you."

Lily surpressed a shiver, "Eww I think I just lost my appetite. Thanks Adri."]

"Severus Snape? Severus "The Winker" Snape?" 

Adrienne looked at Sirius strangely, "I don't think I want to know what "The Winker" means, but yes I mean Severus Snape."

"Did you hear that Prongs, Snape likes your girl!" Sirius shouted to no one.

"I can't believe he is talking to his nether regions." Ariel muttered.

"Why would he name it Prongs?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Maybe it has a deformity." Adrienne suggested.

Sirius who was listening to the conversation, interrupted, "I'm not talking to that," He said in disgust, "I was talking to James."

"Its name is James?" Lily asked cautiously. 

"Nooo," Sirius moaned in frustration, "Your James." He said as he pointed to Lily. 

They all must have looked confused because Sirius started to explain…

"James's nickname is Prongs, Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, An I'm Padfoot."

Ariel nodded her head, "That's interesting in all Sirius, But where is James? I haven't seen him all morning."

Sirius shrugged his shoulder, "When I yelled at him, he was talking to Remus, and I guess he didn't hear me."

"Well it's not as though it's important and all," Lily said, "I mean Severus liking me you know."

Sirius let out a strained laugh, "Obviously you haven't paid enough attention to James over the years Lil'." Lily looked at him confusingly.

"James is one protective son of a biatch. If he found out about Severus liking you it would give him a even better reason to hate him."

"Well then we won't have to tell James about Severus liking Lily." Adrienne remarked cheerfully, as she gathered her books.

"Oh yes we will," Sirius said, as he got up to brush breadcrumbs off his robe, "James deserves to know if he has competition." 

"Severus Snape is no competition to James." Ariel remarked dryly.

"Yeah, but still…" Sirius trailed of. It was evident that he was going to tell James no matter what the girls said.

"Well the rest of the guys aren't here, so I suppose that we should be going off to Divination without them." Lily said in a disturbed voice. 

"Great what are we doing with the Big Bug today?" Sirius asked as he followed the girls out the doors. 

"Compatibility with our sign." Adrienne answered almost immediately after Sirius asked the question. 

Sirius raised an eyebrow; "I hate how smart you are."

"Your smart too Sirius, you just hate Prof. Trewanly."

Sirius smiled at Adrienne, "And you're too nice." Lily had to agree with him there. Adrienne was way too nice to people. It wasn't that she was a wimp, because Adrienne was very strong and she didn't avoid confrontations. It was just that she saw the goodness in many people.

"I don't want to go up there. It's dark and smells like old people and I fall asleep all the time."

Lily sighed, "Stop complaining Sirius." She said as she climbed up the ladder to the classroom. The perfume and the smoke from the incense weighed down on her and she had to blink before her eyes could focus on her fellow Gryffindors.   
"Three to a table." A misty voice called out from behind the curtain. Lily, Adrienne, and Ariel all sat at a table, and Sirius sat to the table next to them. 

"Today we will begin with our compatible charts," Prof. Trewanly explained as she stepped out from behind the curtain, "You will find out how you get along with the best and who you should avoid."She continued before her trap door banging open interrupted her. James, Remus, and Peter appeared.

"Boys," Prof. Trewanly said sharply, her magnified eyes glaring at them, " You have disturbed my instructions, go seat yourselves now!" 

Lily stared up at James as he walked over to sit with Sirius. He flashed a smile at Lily. She smiled back then quickly turned her head back to listen to the Professors instructions. 

"I'll go get the charts." Ariel offered as soon as Prof. Trewanly stopped rambling.

Lily nodded her head and watched Ariel walk off. She heard a scraping noise and turned around to see the guys pulling their chairs over to where the girls were sitting. 

"Hey chums." Adrienne said smiling around the table at the guys.

"Have you guys gotten your charts yet?" James asked.

"Right here." Ariel said standing above him as she passed the charts out.

"Well I'm a Sagittarius, so it's no wonder that I'm best friends with James, who is an Aries." Sirius said almost triumphantly.

"Yeah well if James is an Aries and Lily's a Cancer, then that doesn't mesh, Because Aries are impulsive and risk-takers and cancers are cautious and sensitive." Adrienne explained.

"What are you Adri?" Lily asked.

"I'm a Virgo."

"And Remus is a…?"

"I'm a Scorpio."

Sirius looked at his chart, "Virgo's are helpers and have brilliant minds, Scorpio's are secretive and obsessive." Sirius smiled at Adrienne, "Lets just hope someone doesn't develop a crush on you Adri, sounds like Remus might be even worse than James."

James jumped into the conversation, "Yeah, what's this about Severus liking you Lil'?"

"It's nothing really," she said quickly, "Adrienne just observed him staring at me." 

James looked at her. His eyes were mixed emotions of worry and fear. Lily didn't know what the fear was for though.

"I knew they would do this to us," James said bitterly, "Their trying to get our minds attached to something else for the game against Ravenclaw."

"How do you know James?" Sirius asked tensely.

"Remus, Peter, and I heard them talking about it this morning. Lucius, Alexis, and Martin were thinking up ideas. Severus must be in their little plan. 

"So this means that Adrienne is next." Remus concluded.

"But you're not on the Quiditch team, Remus." Ariel said, her voice full of skepticism. 

"Yeah, but if they flirt with Adri, that will get Remus and ourselves upset and we won't concentrate on the game." James explained.

"You guys sound like GI Joe's." Lily said in a humorous tone. But all she got was blank looks from the tactical commanders, so she shut up and tuned out of the guy's high tech conversation. And instead she concentrated on the homework assignments Prof. Trewanly was calling out. 

"Paranoia. They are all paranoid." 

"I don't know Ariel, I saw Severus staring at me in Potions and all throughout dinner. Not to mention Lucius is staring at Adrienne and Remus is very pissed off." Lily said in a serious voice.

"But doesn't Lucius have a girlfriend? Can't she see him staring at me?" 

"She can't see past her own nose, let alone see Lucius staring at your ass, hun."

Adrienne and Lily both raised their eyebrows.

Lily felt James arm snake around her waist. "And how are we ladies doing this evening?" a sugary sweet voice said in Lily's ear. She whipped around to see Martin Flaky, The Slytherin Captain and keeper.

"Keep your arm off me Martin." Lily warned 

"Yeah, touch us and you will die." Ariel said boldly.

"What are you going to do about it Lancaster." Lucius asked "Save your friends when you couldn't even save Ivy? Whole lot of good you could do."

That was enough for Ariel to snap. She rushed out at Lucius and took him down. She was standing over him, punching and kicking him. And Lily couldn't believe her eyes when Adrienne rushed forward to grab Ariel away from him. But Alexis and Martin thought she was coming to attack and they yanked her from her hair and threw her back on the ground. Lily rushed over to her. 

"Are you ok?" Lily asked her friend

"Yeah, yeah," she said out of breath, "Where's Ariel? Get her off Lucius." 

"That's happening right now." Lily muttered as Sirius came out of nowhere and pulled Ariel off Lucius. Ariel escaped from Sirius and ran up to Adrienne and Lily.

"I kicked Lucius's butt. I'm a girl and I kicked his butt!" She was jumping up and down and her bloody nose was running even faster. She stopped jumping when she saw the blood running down Adrienne's head

"What happened Adri?"

"Oh Martin and Alexis pulled my hair back and I fell on the ground."

"Ow" Ariel murmured with a look of pain on her face.

"Oh trust me it doesn't hurt as much as yours does."

Just then Sirius came running up with James, Remus, and Peter all behind him.

"Are you girls ok?" Sirius asked, out of breath, Then he saw Adrienne's cut, "God, Adri what happened?"

"Martin and Alexis pulled me back by my hair and I fell down."

Remus turned around as though to go kick Alexis's and Martin's ass, but James threw an arm across his chest and gave him a look. Adrienne walked up to Remus and laid her head against his chest. "Don't worry about it. Well get them back." She told him reassuringly. 

"God, Ariel you get in the most fights out of any girl I know." Sirius said in awe.

"Come on you guys, let's leave before a teacher comes." Peter said, his voice cracking. 

"Yeah," Lily said agreeing with Peter, " You two need your sleep for tomorrow's game." She said with a look towards James and Sirius.

Sirius made a face, "I hate going to bed early!" 

"I love going to bed early," Adrienne exclaimed, "I love feeling all rested for the day." 

Sirius just stared at her, "Your strange Adri." Was all he said before going off with the guys.

"Does that mean he doesn't like me anymore?" Adrienne asked with fake sadness in her voice.

"No Adrienne, it only means that Sirius likes being a dickweed." 

Adrienne laughed at the remark and then walked off with her friends towards the guys. 

Lily woke up very late the next morning. Her alarm clock failed to go off and her friends didn't awaken her. 

She hurriedly put on some clothes and ran out of the dorm and out of the common room to the Great Hall.

"Where's James and Sirius?"

Ariel looked up from her tea, "On the Quiditch field already. Why?"

"We need to go down and watch them play."

"Uh…yeah Lil', but the game doesn't start until 9:00, we still have 15 minute's to go Lil'. What's the rush?"

"There is no rush Remus, I just want to get good seats." Lily said coolly.

"Ok then let's go." Adrienne said picking up her Gryffindor flag.

Lily waited for the small group to assemble outside the door. She watched as Adrienne slipped her hand into Remus's hand. Lily watched as Adrienne looked up and smiled at Remus and he just stared down at her. They are so cute together, she thought, But they are so intense, especially Remus. There like yin and yang total opposites that switch off personalities. I wonder if my friends think the same about James and I.

"You have to leave again tonight!" Lily heard Adrienne exclaim

"Yeah, my father is sick and my mum is off visiting her sister, so I have to go take care of my father." Remus explained to her.

"But tonight's the full moon," Adrienne complained as they stepped into the stadium, "Lily, Ariel, and I were going to look at it up at the Astronomy Tower and we wanted you, Sirius, Peter, and James to come with us."

Remus smiled apologetically at her, "I'm sorry."

Adrienne smiled back, "Don't be," she said before yelling, "James! Sirius!" 

Lily looked around the corner and saw them coming towards her. James came up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Make sure you don't get hit by a bludger again this time." She advised him.

"Hey, wasn't my fault," he said holding his hands up defensively, "If Romeo over there wasn't busy smiling at his fan club he could've caught it."

"Hey Jimbo, Sirius said sarcastically, "Don't get jealous on me now." 

"Hey, you guys had better go now, the stadium is starting to fill up."

As James and Sirius started walking away, Lily heard Sirius exclaim, "It's colder than a witch's tit in a brass bra!"

Lily just shook her head and climbed up the stairs to the top of the stadium.

The game against Ravenclaw started out pretty normal. Gryffindor scored in the first 20 seconds and continued that way. By the first 30 minute's Gryffindor was up 40 to 10. James scored most of the points and Sirius was hitting the ball with such force that it gave one of the Ravenclaw Chasers a broken nose. 

But Lilly's excitement wasn't coming from the game. But more or less where she was sitting. Ariel was up on her feet yelling at every Ravenclaw beater that hit a bludger towards James, and she cheered for Sirius when he almost hit a Ravenclaw. The things that Ariel called the beaters were humorous enough despite the yelling.

Adrienne was sitting in Remus's lap making little happy noises when James scored points. But she did show more action when Ethan Prowler hit a bludger in Sirius's direction and it collided with his broom making him spin out of whack. She yelled obscenities so loud that Prof. McGonagall told her personally on the speakers to stop yelling. 

But everyone on the Gryffindor side had to cheer when, Bradley Colin, the Gryffindor seeker, spotted the snitch all the way on the top row, on the Ravenclaw side. Bradley was in the middle of the field while the other seeker was by the Gryffindor stands. Bradley sprinted over to the Ravenclaw side, tons of people jumping headfirst into the laps of the people in front of them to avoid Bradley and his broom.

By the time the Ravenclaw seeker knew what was happening, it was to late, Bradley already had the fluttering snitch in his hands. Masses of crimson people ran out onto the field to congratulate the team. But Lily and all her friends started to go back up to the castle. Lily knew they would never make it down in time to see James and Sirius, soo they decided they would just see them at the party in the common room.

By the time the party ended it was 10:30 p.m. The party was loud and festive, but Prof. McGonagall decided to end the part a little shorter then a lot of people wanted. But Lily was glad it ended, because she desperately wanted to sleep. But the second her head hit the pillow, she was awoken by Adrienne. 

"Do you still want to come with me to the tower to look at the moon or would you rather sleep?" she asked.

"No, no, I'm coming." Lily said to her. Lily loved looking at the moon. It brought her such peacefulness. "Where's Ariel?" Lily asked Adrienne.

"Oh, she's getting the guys. We're meeting her in the common room." Adrienne explained to Lily as they walked down the winding stairs.

By the time they got down to the common room Ariel was already there, but with no boys. 

"Where are they?" Lily asked Ariel.

Ariel shrugged her shoulders. "Already up there I guess."

So Lily, Adrienne, and Ariel trekked up all the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. But as soon as they opened the door, to their surprise there was no one in there.

"Their probably out pulling pranks," Adrienne said, as she put her telescope up to the sky," They always go on night time mischief." Adrienne glanced at Ariel, whose telescope was pointed to the ground, "Ariel, the moon's in the sky." She said gently 

But when Ariel looked up, she looked horrified. She pointed towards the ground and Both Lily and Adrienne swiveled their telescopes to the ground. 

Lily was looking all around the grounds until the telescope rested on the Whomping Willow and beneath it was two shapes that looked a lot like James and Sirius. And in a couple of seconds Lily was certain it was James and Sirius. She kept on watching them until she saw no more of James and Sirius, because in their spots was a huge, shaggy, black dog and a handsome, white stag. 

"Holy shit!" She heard Ariel mutter.

She continued to watch as, what Lily thought was a rat, go poke something on the Willow, then scamper back, as a huge werewolf came out. The werewolf, dog, and stag seemed to regard each other for a second, before running off into the forest together. 

Lily pulled her face from the telescope and stared at Ariel and Adrienne. "My boyfriend is an Animagus, along with Sirius, and I think the rat is Peter. Not to mention they are running around with a werewolf." 

"How do you know it's a werewolf and not a regular wolf?"

"Werewolves and regular wolves have some differences. The one we just saw was definitely a werewolf."

"But what I don't get is, where did the werewolf come from?" Ariel inquired.

Adrienne's face broke the deep thought plaster and her face became eerily calm. "Meet my boyfriend," she whispered, "Remus Lupin the werewolf." Then Lily watched in horror as she fainted 

~Fin

A.n. Yeah! This part is finally done. Disclaimer: you all know what belongs to me and what doesn't blah, blah, and blah

I hope you guys like this one; y'all can e-mail me with suggestions and I'll try to have the next part up soon. And thanks to all the peeps that reviewed, thank you very much, well g2g ciao people

Love,

Mlle.Lupin


	6. Trust Issues

A Love Forgotten

A Love Forgotten

By: Mlle.Lupin

Chapter 6

"Is your Father doing any better, Remus?"

He looked up from his dinner, "Yeah, much better, Ariel. Thanks for asking."

She smiled sweetly at him. He hadn't detected the hint of sarcasm in her voice. None of the guys had.

"So do you guys like my shirt?" Sirius asked, a smile playing on his lips. He stood up so everyone could read his shirt. It read, "I Look Better Naked." He smiled a toothy smile.

"Charming," Lily remarked dryly as she finished her potatoes.

"What is wrong with you guys? You used to laugh at my raunchy shirts, now all you say is '_Charming'_." Sirius looked deeply offended.

Ariel rolled her eyes at him and he stormed away from the table in a fit.

"Okay." She muttered sarcastically to no one in particular.

"I have to go study in the library." Lily told them, finally standing up and breaking the suffocating silence that seemed to engulf her lungs.

"Yeah, Adrienne and I have to…go…fold clothes." Lily saw Ariel give the guys a haughty smile before she and Adrienne departed from the Hall.

Lily knew the boys were catching on to their aloof, melancholy state. She was glad to leave the table, away from their curious stares.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Lily turned sharply as she approached the Library door. James was trailing right behind her. She sighed heavily and walked inside, quickly shutting the door behind her. She sat down at one of the very back tables and buried her face in her Charms book. She looked over her book to see if he had spotted her. He had and was walking directly toward her. 

Damn my hair! Lily thought miserably.

"Hey," he said to her as he sauntered over, "You left so quickly, I thought something was wrong. So I came over to see what was up." He sat down next to her, a sign that he wasn't going to go anywhere.

"You're worried about nothing. Nothing is wrong." Lily told him in a shrill voice. 

He frowned at her, "I know something is wrong. Please tell me, we're supposed to tell each other everything, right?"

"You're right James, we are supposed to tell each other everything. Trust is very important in a relationship." She told him shrewdly.

"That's right." He said as though he was making progress.

"Then why don't you trust me?" She inquired, arching up her pale eyebrows.

James gave her a ridiculous look, "I…I do trust you." He sputtered in a confused voice.

She gave him a quizzical look.

"Does Remus trust Adrienne?"

"Well of course, why wouldn't he?" He told her as though she asked the stupidest question in the world.

She looked at him thoughtfully, "Because of what he is. If he trusted her, he would've told her." She told him simply. 

James looked as though he had gagged on a spoon.

"If you trusted me, you would've told me what you did to help him."

"I'm so sorry Lily, but he didn't want us to tell anyone. Just because I didn't tell you doesn't mean I don't trust you," He shook his head, "Remus didn't want anyone to know, least of all Adrienne. He was afraid she would shun him.

She looked up into his eyes; blue was such a calming color to stare into. 

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"When we were up in the Astronomy tower on the full moon, Ariel spotted you guys with her telescope."

"So you all know?"

She slightly shook her head. 

"What about Adrienne though? Is she disgusted?"

"I don't think she is disgusted at all, just a little shocked."

"Really? Wow I thought she would be freaking out."

"Actually she was quite calm, although she fainted once when she found out."

He sighed with relief. "What about you though? Are you pissed?" He looked quite afraid.

"I'll forgive you." Lily smiled at him.

James placed his head on her shoulder, "Thank God!" He said a little too loudly. A few people turned around to look at them. James winked at Lily; "Thank God you're not pregnant!" He said even louder this time.

"James!" Lily shrieked at him, as she pushed him off her shoulder and he fell of the chair.

He scrambled up laughing.

Lily noticed Madam Pince, the librarian staring at them in horror.

She cradled her head in her hands, "Go talk to them James." She told him through clenched teeth.

He got up off the floor and kissed Lily on her head before bowing out.

All Lily could do was mouth 'sorry' to Madam Pince before going back to work, musing at how just being with James could make everything better. For now at least. 

A.N.: Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been lazy and had homework and more laziness. This segment probably was sort of bad. I've had a writer's block for a while and I hope this was an ok piece. The other one will probably be up on Saturday. I'm almost done w/ it. Listen, again I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for the lateness and crappy piece. Love always,

Mlle.Lupin

C~ya


	7. Discovering

A Love Forgotten

Lily ran frantically up the stairs, to the Gryffindor common room. She had to talk to Adrienne and Ariel. Before James got to them. It took her forever to climb p the winding stairs leading to the girl's dorms. But to her relief, there they were, sitting on Ariel's bed, doing their hair.

"Lil' what's wrong?" Ariel jumped up off the bed at the sight of Lily, out of breath and red in the cheeks.

"James knows, we know." Lily sputtered out.

"Oh, oh, oh no. He's going to tell Remus!" Adrienne jumped off and started for the door. "I have to go. I have to go before they get up here." 

Too late, the door opened right as she put her hand on the doorknob. 

"Adrienne, where are you going?"

"Sirius, get away from the door now. I have to go."

Sirius shook his head at her disapprovingly; "No you don't Adri. I know you well enough, it doesn't help to run away from your problems." He pushed her gently towards the bed.

"Dammit Sirius move!" Adrienne pushed her way past him so forcefully that the both of them lost their balance. Lily gasped as they both seemed to fall, but Adrienne regained her step quicker than Sirius. She dashed out the door.

"C'mon Lily. We have to go back her up. She doesn't like confrontation." Ariel ran out after her. Lily followed slightly slower; she paused to glance at the evidently passed out Sirius. When James found out about Sirius getting knocked out by Adrienne, Lily hoped he would crack up laughing. She didn't want to deal with a pissed off James. 

She needn't have worried. By the time she caught up with Ariel, James was already there with Remus and Peter. Remus was on the ground trying to comfort an overly distraught Adrienne. 

"She burst into tears the moment she saw us." James told Lily later that night. Everyone had already went to bed. And Sirius was spending the night in the Infirmary. "It was weird, she kept murmuring, 'Not me' 'Not me'. I think she was talking about Sirius."

"Yeah maybe. She doesn't know her strength I guess. Check."

"Argh! How did you become so good at Wizards Chess."

"I dunno. I just kept watching you and Remus play. I 'm following Remus's example."

"I can tell." James remarked sarcastically to her as she checkmate his King.

"I think for my birthday I want a owl."

"What would you name this owl of yours Adrienne?"

"Well, James, I would name him John Wayne."

"I think Adrienne has been getting into some of that stuff that crazy hippie was smoking at that club we went to last night. You know the one that thought he was a mating hippo." 

"John Wayne is the name of a very famous muggle actor Sirius." Lily told him.

"Ah yes, American Muggle. Classic Adrienne."

"My grandmother sent me a picture of him." Adrienne flared at him.

"Barb! How is your crazy grandmother Adri?" 

"Fine."

"So what did we miss in Divination today?"

"Our friendship is doomed."

"Really?" Peter squeaked

"No Wormtail. Who would want to doom our friendship? Least get close enough to you to do it." Sirius held his fingers to his nose and waved the air around him.

"Come off it Sirius, he doesn't smell that bad."

"Not compared to you James."

"You guys are so terrible to each other." 

"Nah, they aren't. They are going to make it up to us at Valentines Day aren't you?"

James and Sirius stopped in their tracks. 

"Oh no!" They whispered in unison.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Ariel asked them.

"No, no. We would never forget." 

Lily cocked an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Oh shiznit, we've got to go girls. C'mon Remus."

Lily watched as they ran down the hall, dragging Remus along with them. 

"Told you they would make it up to us. Don't you agree Peter?" 

Lily watched Peter smile weakly at Ariel before turning away and grimacing. 

Oh yeah they had better make it up to us.

Fin. J 

A.N. Harry Potter the movie is soooo wicked! I love it! Hope y'all like the story. Hopefully I'll have the second installment up tomorrow.

Ciao


	8. Valentine's Day: True love and Gigolo's

A Love Forgotten

By: Daroga's Sidekick

As Valentine's Day drew nearer, Lily began to worry. She was actually terrified; her first Valentine's Day with her first boyfriend and James probably forgot her present. In Lily's book, that was pretty bad. Lily wished she had the carefree attitude Adrienne had. Adrienne knew Remus had gotten her something and Lily didn't doubt it. Remus was the most responsible out of the three boys. 

Lily also felt bad for Ariel. She didn't have a boyfriend. Lily got her tons of chocolate hearts, but she didn't think it would matter. It was always nice to spend Valentine's Day with someone special. But if you didn't have a special person, and you were surrounded by people who did, it was very depressing. Lily knew from past experience.

"What did you get the guys Ariel?" asked Lily, the day before Valentine's Day.

"I got Peter some candy, James got some hair stuff because his hair is really messy, I got Sirius a book, How to be a Player with Women yet Still be Liked, Remus got some cologne I found in Hogsmeade, Dirty Wolf.

"I think that's a wolf repellent." Said Lily delicately

"Whatever. I was going to pick up some blood flavored lollipops and a nice raw T-bone steak."

"Why are you picking on Remus?"

Ariel got off the couch, "Because he's the only guy who gives a damn about what he gives his girlfriend!" She stalked up the winding stairs to the girl's dorms.

The next morning Lily awoke with a weird feeling in her stomach. The feeling she got right before she came to Hogwarts, the feeling of a thousand caterpillar's morphing into beautiful butterflies. She dressed in her most romantic outfit, a shirt with puffy sleeves and a silky red skirt. She was about to leave when a shriek came from Ariel's bed. Lily rushed over and was about to rip the curtain apart, when Ariel did it for her. She was holding a white envelope with a red rose. 

"Oh my god! Look at this!" said Ariel, yelling at Lily.

"Who sent it to you?"

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet." Ariel pushed the rose into Lily's hand and tore the seal of the envelope. She studied it for a moment then read it aloud:

__

There is plenty more where this comes from.

Masked Gigolo 

"What the heck?"

Lily shrugged, "Maybe he is waiting downstairs?" she suggested.

"Maybe." said Ariel. She jumped off the bed and rushed to her dresser. Lily watched as she pulled out a red and white flowered dress, followed by a light denim jacket." How do I look?" she asked Lily, pulling out her red Pumas.

"Magnificent."

Ariel walked towards the door, "Ready yet?" she asked Lily as though it was her fault. Lily gave her an exasperated laugh and walked outside with her.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Wow Ariel, you sure do look ravishing."

A blush came around her ears, "Thanks Sirius."

Lily smiled a small little smile; James was coming right up to her.

"I've got your present." James murmured in her ear.

"Good. The show it. I've got yours."

James laughed, then pulled out a small little box, wrapped horribly. 

"Sirius wrapped it for me. Remus wasn't available."

"Oh I see."

Lily handed James a book, tied over with just a string of ribbon.

"A Thousand and One Fun Things to do with a Werewolf and Not Get Caught. Wow Lil' this is going to be fun!" He turned around to Sirius and tossed him the book. Lily watched as he started to laugh. She looked down at her hands; ready to open the little box, when a sudden commotion caused her to look up. About ten owls had flown in, carrying a very large bouquet of roses. They dropped them right above Ariel and she became buried underneath roses. Lily ran over and tried to help Adrienne, unearth Ariel.

"Oh!" Ariel's head popped out and she started to laugh. 

"I didn't mean for them to bury you."

Lily turned around; Sirius was standing there looking amused. Lily started to smile. She somehow guessed Sirius sent Ariel the letter.

Ariel's face lit up when she realized it was Sirius that sent her the roses. She got up and ran over to him, roses still clinging to her clothes. Kisses went everywhere on his face and Sirius looked like he was very pleased with himself.

Lily turned to Adrienne, "What did Remus get you?" She asked in a casual tone as though nothing was happening behind them.

"Oh this necklace." Adrienne pulled a little gold chain off her neck and showed it to Lily, there was a little charm, a phoenix.

"Oh that's beautiful." 

"What's in the box?" Adrienne asked, motioning to the still unwrapped box.

"I don't know yet." Lily began to unravel the tissue. Inside was a little box and inside that was a little necklace with weird little square shapes attached. 

"I think those are teeth." Adrienne told Lily, confused.

"Oh!"

"How sweet, he gave you his baby teeth." 

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks he is giving you something special because the teeth were once attached to his body and he wants you to be part of him?" 

"Yes. Let's think that. That is a good thought." Said Lily

"OK."

A.N. Oh yeah another chapter done. Go me! No on belongs to me except, Ariel and Adrienne. Ciao peeps


End file.
